


Tickles

by featherofhope



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherofhope/pseuds/featherofhope
Summary: What is the result of Emma finding out Regina is ticklish?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Tickles

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time or any of the characters, storylines, actors, etc...but i wish i did(:

Emma came running into the mansion and headed straight for the back door. She was already running incredibly late when she came to a sudden halt. Regina was leaning in the doorway to the backyard, looking out. “I’m so sorry! Leroy was drunk again and Pongo got out and one of the cats got out on that little old lady down on Maple bluff road and climbed a tree and…I’m sorry.” Emma panted out while trying to catch her breath. Regina looked back over her shoulder and gave Emma a little smile, “It’s okay. He started practicing anyways. He actually is getting rather good.” She looked back out at the backyard and Emma stepped up behind her to watch Henry. Regina quietly said, “He has been out here practicing since he got home from school. He said he couldn’t wait for you.” Emma huffed a laugh and said, “Well, now that I’m here…I guess I better go help him out…be a goalie or something.” Regina nodded but didn’t make a move to let Emma through, still off in her own little world, watching Henry. Emma smiled at her, realizing that Regina didn’t have a clue that she was blocking the doorway. Emma lightly put her hands-on Regina’s hips and went to slide her slightly to the right when, “Aaaaah!” Regina squealed. Emma took a step back and put her hands up, “What? What’s wrong? I’m sorry!” Regina breathed out, “no. no. it’s okay. Sorry I…nothing. Just…go.” Emma smirked, “Wait…are you…” Regina glared, “No. I am not. Don’t even think…” And with that Emma’s hands were back on Regina’s sides, tickling her. “Noooooo! Stop! Stooooopppp! Please! Please! Aaaahhhhaaaa!” Emma finally relented and smiled at Regina triumphantly. Regina caught her breath and glared at her. Emma rolled her eyes and watched Regina stomp away into the house. Emma smirked as she walked out into the backyard, “Hey kid. Sorry I’m late.” Henry raised an eyebrow at Emma and replied, “I heard. It’s okay. I have been practicing…oh, and Ma? If I were you, I wouldn’t ever tickle mom again. She gets irritated. I did it once when I was six and I never have again.” Emma smirked, “I think I can handle her. But for now, let’s get to practicing!”   
Two hours later, Regina came into the backyard, “Time for dinner! Henry go get washed up and set the table. After dinner you need to work on your homework.” Henry sighed, “ok. Thanks for practicing with me, ma. It was fun.” Emma smiled and ruffled his hair, “it was. I will see you tomorrow for more practice.” Henry nodded and ran inside. Regina hesitated, “Emma…you can stay for dinner if you’d like.” Emma gave a small smile, “That’s okay. I don’t want to intrude. Besides…smells like you already made it and I don’t want to make you have to make more.” Regina smirked, “well it’s a good thing I made plenty of lasagna.” Emma’s face lit up, “you sure?” Regina nodded and headed inside saying, “three plates Henry. Emma will be joining us tonight.”   
“That was amazing, Regina! Seriously! I wish I could cook half as well as you do.” Regina chuckled, “Practice makes perfect, dear.” Emma smiled and nodded while taking her plates to the sink. Henry snuck off to do his homework while Regina and Emma started washing the dishes. “Thank you again for letting me stay for dinner, Regina.” Regina smiled and said, “Well thank you for helping Henry with soccer. I don’t know that I would be much help in that area.” Emma snorted, “You would have to take your heels off and I don’t see that happening.” Regina rolled her eyes, “What, do you think I sleep with them on?” Emma gave a loud laugh, “I wouldn’t be surprised!” Regina chuckled shaking her head while finishing putting the dishes away. Emma leaned against the counter and watched her with a smile on her face. When Regina turned back towards her, she asked, “What?” Emma chuckled, “Nothing…nothing…just thinking. I should probably get going.” Regina nodded and walked Emma to the door. “See you tomorrow?” Regina asked. Emma nodded, “See you tomorrow.” And with that, she took off, getting into her car with a huge shit eating grin on her face. “Regina is ticklish.” She said to herself. “This is going to be so much fun.”   
The next day, Emma showed up on time and went straight to practice with Henry. After two hours, they went inside, washed up, and had dinner that Regina made. The next few days went the same way and after about a week and a half, Emma decided to have some fun. They all were at Granny’s, standing at the counter, waiting for their take-out meal to finish. Henry ran off to talk to Snow and David, who were eating at the booth in the corner. Emma slowly slid closer to Regina from behind and Regina looked at her over her shoulder, “What?” Emma smirked and brought her right hand up, which Regina couldn’t see, and poked Regina’s side suddenly, “HA!” Regina shrieked. Emma stopped immediately and everyone in the diner turned towards the pair. Emma started laughing and said loudly, “I knew it was a good joke!” Regina’s face was bright red by now and she simply shook her head while keeping her face towards the ground. Emma smirked and whispered, “It was just too tempting.” Regina glared at her and turned around as Granny approached, “Here’s your meals.” Regina took the bags and said sharply, “Thanks.” Turning out and walking out to the car with Henry following close. Emma went to follow when she heard Granny say, “Be careful. She doesn’t like people knowing that about her.” Emma smirked and winked at granny before heading out.  
Another week passed and Emma didn’t tickle Regina at all. Regina was apprehensively waiting for it, and it was making her on edge. Every time Emma would walk past her or come close to her, she would jump away and glare at Emma. Emma would simply smirk in response and hold her hands up. Then, one day, Regina was heading for the park on her lunch break, and Emma was walking towards Regina’s office. Emma saw this as the perfect time and hid behind a tree. As soon as Regina passed, Emma reached out and grabbed her waist, tickling her as hard as she can. “Noooo! Emma! Pleeeeaaseee! Stooo-aaahhh—pppp! Emmmmmmaaaa-haaaaa! Mercy! Mercy! Please! Noooo mooooooreee!” Emma finally stopped when she saw the tears leaking down from Regina’s face. Regina wiped away the tears and glared at Emma, “Why? Why must you do that? I have repeatedly told you to stop and yet you still do so. Why? What do you get from it?” She shouted. Emma shrugged and mumbled, “I get a smile and a laugh from you while you are laughing.” Regina stood there shocked and watched Emma walk away with her hands in the pockets of her red jacket.   
Emma avoided Regina like the plague for the next week. She started cancelling soccer practices with Henry and would conveniently be gone when Regina would deliver their weekly paperwork at the station. Regina started to feel really bad. After the second week with no word from Emma, Regina went to the station and saw Emma in a meeting with Hook. Her door was shut, but she could see through the window, Emma look up at her and then proceed to turn her attention back to hook. Regina grabbed a piece of paper and write “I’m sorry.” on it. She held it to the glass of the window until Emma looked up again. She saw Emma read it and then look between Hook and Regina a few times before giving Regina a little nod and mouth, “later” while Hook kept ranting on. Regina sighed and slowly walked out of the sheriff’s station.   
After returning home from work that day, Regina was startled to hear a knock on her door. She opened it and saw Emma standing there with her hands in her pockets, “Henry is with Nicholas and Ava today, so he isn’t here.” She started to close the door when Emma’s hand hit the side, keeping it open, “I know. I came to see you.” Regina nodded and walked into her study, pouring herself a drink and sitting down on a couch. Emma sat across from her and sighed, running her hands through her hair, “I’m sorry Regina. I didn’t realize it was such a big thing for you. I didn’t mean to upset you, I just-“ Regina interrupted, “It’s okay, Emma. I know you didn’t mean anything by it. I am just…not a big fan of people knowing I’m ticklish and…if I’m honest, I don’t mind you knowing. But then you tickled me in Granny’s and on the street and…anyone could have found out!” She got up and went to her cider cart. Emma gave a little smile and walked up behind Regina. Putting her hands lightly on Regina’s hips, but not grazing them, just settling them, she whispered into Regina’s ear, “So, if no one’s around, I can have my fun?” She heard Regina gasp and Emma starts lightly running her hands over Regina’s sides. Regina squirms and Emma holds tighter. When Emma stops tickling, Regina gave out a loud puff of breath while standing still. Emma chuckled into Regina’s ear and she heard Regina groan while pushing back against Emma lightly. Emma raised her eyebrow and she saw Regina’s face start to turn red. Regina kept her face neutral while staring at the cider cart in front of her when Emma lightly blows into Regina’s ear again to see if her assumption was right. Regina lets out a low moan at this and Emma smirks. Leaning forward, Emma plasters her body to Regina’s back, while taking Regina’s earlobe into her mouth. Lightly sucking, Regina starts to grind her butt into Emma. Emma smirks and keep sucking Regina’s earlobe and slowly brings her hands from Regina’s hips, to her stomach. Lightly tracing until they eventually make their way to her breasts. Emma squeezes them twice before Regina whips around and latches her lips onto Emma’s. Emma gasped from the sudden movement and Regina used this moment to shove her tongue into Emma’s mouth. Emma lowers her hands down to the back of Regina’s legs and then suddenly slaps them. Regina jumps from this and Emma grabs her and holds her up. Emma starts walking them to the couch and Regina stopped kissing her for a second to whisper out, “No. Bed instead.” Emma nods and refastens her lips to Regina’s while making her way up to Regina’s bedroom. On the way, Emma asks, “Who woulda thought that me tickling you would lead us to this?” Regina smirked and ran her fingers through the fine hairs of Emma’s neck. She ground her hips into Emma’s while whispering, “I’ve got another tickle for you to take care of too, if you’re interested.” Emma never ran faster to a bedroom in her life.


End file.
